Right Where We Left Off
by Kdanee2011
Summary: Fabian is surprising Nina in America months after they broke up. How will she react? Fabina.


_Now its time for us both to move on._

Those words repeated themselves in Fabian's mind as he rode in the backseat of a taxi through downtown New York. He could have been admiring the scenery around him, but instead he was thinking of his ex-girlfriend. He, Fabian Rutter, was still in love with Nina Martin. It was the main reason Mara broke up with him. He had never completely moved on from Nina and they both knew it.

"_Nina may never want to get back together, but I can't move on," he had echoed the same words he spoke to Joy several months ago._

"_I understand Fabian. I guess I knew it was going to come to this. As long as you're happy, I'm okay with that," Mara said. "We'll always be friends." _

Fabian gave her back the valedictorian medal and since then, they had lost touch. The last he heard from Jerome, she was in Australia visiting Mick.

Now Fabian was getting ready to surprise Nina. But he was nervous. What if she had really moved on? What if she had completely forgotten him? What would she think about him just showing up like this? The closer they got to her place, the more panicky he became. What if she had a new boyfriend? He quickly told himself that if that was the case, he would be happy for her.

"This is the place," the taxi driver said. Fabian thanked him, paid him and paid him. He watched him drive off, kind of wishing he was still in the back seat. This was a mistake, coming here.

_Come on Fabian, just man up and do it! _he told himself. _Whats the worst that could happen?_ The worst could be, he'd be at the wrong house.

His hand was shaking as he rang the doorbell. _Please let her not be home._

"I'll get it!" he heard someone yell. They sounded young, really young. _Maybe I do have the wrong house._ A young boy with blond hair opened the door. He looked to be about 5 or 6.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong house." Fabian turned to leave.

"Jimmy, how many times have I told you to never answer the door...by...yourself?" Fabian froze when he heard that voice and turned to see Nina Martin standing at the door.

"Hello Nina," he said cautiously waiting to see how she would react.

"Pinch me, I must be...ow!" Nina looked down at the boy.

"You said pinch you!" he smiled innocently.

"Its an expression Jimmy," she said. "Why don't you go play and I'll make you a snack. Come on in Fabes" He followed her into the kitchen and smiled at the fact that she had used the old nickname.

"So what's new?" she asked while making a peanut butter sandwhich.

"Oh, nothing. I was in the city and thought I would stop by..."

"Right..." Nina smiled knowing Fabian was as good of a liar as she was.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Who? Jimmy? No, I'm just his baby-sitter."

"Oh, I see..." Fabian said. _Just tell her. Its now or never. _"Look, Nina, I..."

"You're here to tell me that its really over between us and that you're in love with Mara," Nina blurted out.

"What? No! Wait, how did you hear about Mara?"

"Amber told me. She heard it from Willow, whoever that is. From what Amber said, she sounds like a crazy fairy girl."

"You've talked to Amber?"

"Yeah, she staying in the city."

"I'll have to remember to visit her."

"So, you and Mara huh?" Nina asked. She tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"About that..."

"Look, I get it okay," Nina interrupted. "You've moved on.."

"No, Nina, I..."

"And I should be happy for you. I am happy for you."

"Mara and I broke up."

"What?"

"I never moved on. I couldn't move on."

"You...came here..." Nina stuttered.

"To tell you that I'm still in love with you."

"Fabian, I..."

"I understand if you've moved on, I just wanted you to know."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry that I just showed up here like this. I should've never come."

"No, Fabian, listen!" she said. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm still in love with you too." And before Fabian could say anything, Nina kissed him. And he kissed back.

"Ew!" Jimmy yelled. He'd been watching from the hallway. Nina and Fabian awkwardly backed away from each other, blushing.

That evening, Nina was up in her room trying to get ready for her and Fabian's date. She was having a hard time figuring out what to wear.

"Knock, knock!" Gran came walking in. "Nina, dear, what's this mess? Your room was spotless when I left this morning."

"Gran, Fabian is going to be here soon and I have nothing to wear!"

"Honey, if he loves you as much as he says he does, he won't care what you look like."

"You were right, Gran!" Nina smiled.

"I told you he was a keeper!" The doorbell rang.

"That's him! Go stall him Gran!" When she left the room, Nina turned to her closet. She knew exactly what to wear.

Downstairs, Fabian was waiting in the hallway. He heard her coming down the stairs. They both gasped when they saw each other. They were both wearing the same thing they wore when they last saw each other, at the End of Exhibition party.

"Nina," he smiled. She smiled back and ran down the stairs and into his arms.

"Now be sure to have her home before ten," Gran ordered.

"I'll have her home before the pin drops." Fabian promised.

"Have fun you two."

"This city is really beautiful," Fabian said. They were walking hand in hand through Central Park. "Why did you leave a place like this to go to a boarding school in England?"

"Call of the Chosen One, I guess," Nina said. "But going to that school was one of the best decisions I ever made."

"And why's that?" Fabian asked although he knew the reason to that. "Because you found out you were special?"

"And because I met you." They stopped walking and kissed. This time, there were no interruptions...except...

"Aww, you guys!" they heard someone squeal behind them.

"Amber!" they cried hugging her.

"Are you stalking us?" Nina asked.

"Actually, no," Amber said. "I'm on my way to a Broadway musical and you guys just so happened to be in my way. So, how long have you guys been back together?"

"Um, about five hours," Fabian said looking at his watch.

"Not bad, just be sure that it lasts this time," Amber said. "I don't have much time for match-making anymore."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Nina said.

"I'm going to be late, but we have to catch up, you know, a semi-Sibuna reunion," Amber said. "I'm already planning a reunion for everyone at Anubis. See you guys later." Amber headed up the street.

"I can't believe she's planning a reunion already," Fabian said. "Well its Amber, so I guess I shouldn't be the surprised."

"She'll be sad to know that I won't be going," Nina said.

"Why not?"

"For the same reason I left Anubis Fabian." Nina said sadly. Fabian remembered the letter. _I found out the Chosen One and Osirion have to be kept apart or terrible things will happen._ "There's a lot of things I never included in that letter."

"What do you mean?"

"Gran knew the entire time who I was. She knew everything about the Chosen One and the Frobishers. She even knew who my Osirion was. Gran had originally sent me to Anubis. My parents had warned her about the cup and the Secret Society and knew I was the only one to stop it. Sarah had contacted her when the time was right and then I was off to boarding school."

"But when she had found out that the Osirion had come to the school..." Fabian was confused.

"She refused to let me go back."

"But I don't get it. Eddie is supposed to protect you."

"Yes, but Gran told me that Sarah warned her about something. Together, Eddie and mine's powers are strong enough to take over the world, not just protect it. Its a blessing and a curse."

"So anyone who knew that could use your own power against you," Nina nodded. "Wait, did Eddie know about this?" Fabian asked angrily.

"No, Gran wanted to protect him from all this just as much as she wanted to protect me."

"Nina, Eddie lost his powers."

"What? When? How?"

"It was the same day as graduation. He sacrificed himself to stop Ra but instead of loosing his life, he lost his powers. He's no longer the Osirion."

"Wow, I can't believe he would have to do something like that."

"A lot happened since you left."

"Yeah, I saw at graduation."

"You...you were at the graduation?" Fabian asked in disbelief.

"You didn't think I was going to miss seeing you guys graduate? I went to the party too."

"You were there the whole time? So you saw..."

"You kiss Mara? Yeah." They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I had to see if you had moved on. If you were happy, so I could be happy." Nina said. "I thought about you every day since I had given Eddie that letter to give to you. I almost wished that Eddie had lost the letter."

"He did. You know he actually wrote a fake letter? Me and Patricia thought you guys had some sort of summer romance you were trying to hide and that's why you didn't come back." Nina laughed hysterically.

"Me and Eddie?" she cried. "You must be joking!"

"Yeah, thinking back, it was pretty silly."

"You're my Chosen One Fabian," Nina smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, that's my line."

"Well, I don't have a title for you," Nina said.

"Calling me Fabes is just fine," Fabian said.

"You know, this almost feels like DeJaVu," Nina said. "We're standing here in the middle of the park, almost dancing. Only one things missing."

"What?"

"Music."

"I'm on it." Fabian pulled out his phone, which Nina noticed, had his wallpaper set as him and her. She smiled as he put on their song.

"Now, its almost perfect."

"Almost?" Fabian asked. Nina leaned in and they kissed.

"You know you're the one right?" Fabian echoed the same words he said to her months ago.

"The Chosen One." Nina smiled.

"My Chosen One."

It seemed that everything would be ok for them again. It was almost as if they were starting back up right where they left off.


End file.
